Generally, a navigation system mounted on, e.g., a vehicle, captures its current location based on location information of the vehicle received through GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites, reads data of a current location from a road database which is built therein or wirelessly received from the outside, and displays the road together with the location of the vehicle, thereby helping the user to identify the location of a currently driving road or to find a destination with ease when driving on the first trip.
In order to satisfy user needs, in recent years, a user is provided with more precise route information through advanced technologies, which are integrated into a navigation system or a smart phone, such as informing expected arrival time from a starting point to a destination and suggesting a detour depending on a road situation to the destination, when a user sets the destination.
As such, in a technology to guide a route to a destination, the technology is becoming highly developed to satisfy user needs.
Related art of the disclosure is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open patent No. 10-2012-0136974 “CONTENT PROVIDING SYSTEM AND A PROVIDING METHOD THEREOF FOR EFFECTIVELY DISTRIBUTING CONTENT USE COSTS TO VARIOUS RIGHT PERSONS RELATED TO CONTENT,” published on Dec. 2, 2012.
Furthermore, recently, a new technical trend is included in navigation systems or smartphones to provide a variety of content such as music or movies to a user as well as to guide a route to a destination through navigation systems or smartphones.
However, there exists an inconvenience that a user has to directly operate a navigation system to select his or her desired content so that the user enjoys the content through the navigation system. In addition, limited kinds of content hinder the feeling of a user's satisfaction.